


BLIND

by chocolexy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolexy/pseuds/chocolexy
Summary: Chae Hyungwon x ReaderSexual/explicit contentsummary: you’re an exchage student in Korea and happen to meet Hyungwon in a famous club. He seems very intrested in you, and sure enough you are too...
Relationships: Y/N x Hyungwon
Kudos: 6





	1. BLIND

**Author's Note:**

> note: named after Monsta X’s “Blind”; the conversations are between bars (-) and your thoughts are in cursive; this is my very first fanfic so please excuse any mistake (english is only my second language).  
> Please comment anything you'd like, feedback, thoughts, anything!  
>  This is chapter I. Enjoy!

It all started after he saw you in a famous club in Seoul with your friends. You decided to go out and since the area is famous among young people of all nationalities, you all thought it could be fun to take a break from learning and hearing Korean and go to a more international club. Rumors spread that the place was famous among idols and actors, but rumors are rumors right? You dolled yourself up as usual: heavy makeup, a short black dress that was the perfect in-between classy and sexy, a more comfortable pair of heels, freshly done hair and your signature red lipstick. As soon as you got there, you noticed the unbelievable crowd, or better, the lack thereof. Wasn’t this a famous idol spot? It was a weekday, but still.

-Did we give the taxi driver the right address?- your friend asks. -Yes, this is it. The sign says “NB2” …there’s supposed to be a super long line, but this is fairly short! - -I think it’s actually better, at least it won’t be crowded and messy.- you reassured your friends, - let’s go in and see what the big deal is about - You paid the tickets and went down the fancy stairwell leading to the main hall. As soon as you enter the main area, you could immediately tell why it was so famous: it was the biggest club you’ve ever seen; the lighting was dim and gave the whole place a sultry, sexy vibe, the people were wearing classy clothes and drinking fancy cocktails. _“I can’t believe I’m actually going to spend the night in this place”_ , you thought to your humble self. Little did you know you were going to repeat yourself. You started with a drink and a couple shots, and as the night went on, your friends all found someone to dance with. Since you’re a good friend, you always tried to keep an eye on them. A couple guys approached you, but you respectfully rejected all of them: you were there to have a good time, even without all your friends. You danced to the music, slightly tipsy, moving your hips, eyes closed. You let your body speak for you and danced like nobody was there. You noticed a tall guy was watching you, but you brushed it off. _“He’s definitely not looking at me”_ you thought to yourself. Like any other young woman out there you had the tendency to underestimate yourself, thinking you could never attract anyone, let alone such a handsome guy like him. This tendency would grow bigger when your hot female friends would be around, which made you doubt the attractive guy was looking at you even more. Sure you were especially polished and cute that night, but definitely weren't used to male attention. It must have been the way you danced so freely and thoughtlessly, or the fact that you truly put an effort getting ready that night, but the tall guy was actually getting closer, looking straight at you. It wasn’t creepy or anything, he had a friendly and mature expression, almost as if afraid to disrespect you. You let him come closer, smiling. _“There’s no need to be unfriendly”_ , you reminded yourself that not all guys are pigs, plus he looked elegant and mysterious. He approaches you and looks straight into your eyes. - Can I dance with you?- he asked. _“Damn, straight to the point…”_ \- Of course. I’m Y/N. – you smiled as you presented yourself, a bit afraid to seem too stuck up. – I’m Hyungwon. – he answered. As he started dancing closer to you, you could see him better. He was confident and stylish: his outfit was simple yet classy, wearing a designer black shirt, jeans, and a black hat. His lips were definitely his best feature, they looked plump and thick, and as you noticed that you suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. _“Look at me, two drinks, a couple shots and I’m already having these thoughts.”_ You were kinda disappointed in yourself, but at the same time you felt justified. It’s been months since you’ve been with anybody, and you’re a girl with certain urges. Although you really needed some physical contact, you never even considered casual sex, the thought doesn’t appetize you at all, you’re simply not someone who enjoys that. The way he was looking at you while dancing was making your good girl “principles” waver big time. He was gorgeous. Although his lips were the most beautiful ones you’ve ever seen, his deep penetrating eyes were incredibly expressive, constantly meeting yours, stealing the spotlight. They were burning with curiosity, confidence, and lust. You’re dancing closer and closer, his scent hits your nostrils like a sweet wave. It was an intoxicating mix of expensive perfume, alcohol, and fabric softener. You suddenly felt like your face and body were burning so in an attempt to hide it you turn around, making it seem like you wanted to dance on him. He gets closer to your back, his body movements tactfully seducing you. It was the first time you ever felt actually respected by a man in a club and this made you want him more. You started dancing on him, letting your upper back lean onto his chest, his hands hugging your hips softly but firmly, cheeks almost touching from behind. His body against you felt strong and firm, despite his slender figure he was actually rocking some serious muscles. Your mind immediately gifted you with lewd thoughts and you started wondering how he must look shirtless. You didn't feel shame for thinking about him that way, his seductiveness dragged you in a wave of passion, dancing against him to the irresistible rhythm, intoxicated by his perfume and the alcohol. You’re so close you can feel his breath in your ear as his hands become hungrier. _“Why am I letting a stranger dance like this with me?”_ you try to find a reason why you’re letting your guard down but find none. There’s definitely something about him that makes you trust him. He suddenly gets away from you, making you face him. He wants to speak but the music is so loud, so he leans towards you and you feel your heart skip a beat.– Do you want to go to a different place? My car is close. – he whispers. You can feel his breath against your ear, and both his deep voice and the warmth hitting your ear give you goosebumps. You look at him and expect to see a horny, creepy expression but he’s smiling sweetly, a bit embarrassed even. He must've realized that asking something like that only means one thing. You were hoping it was. You nod without hesitation and grab your purse and jacket while texting your friends, so you don’t make them worry, but no one answers. You walk up the stairs and see the bouncer bow to Hyungwon, that’s when you realize the guy you were next to was definitely not your average guy, but ignore it since you don’t want to make a big deal of it. Also, an idol wanting to get drinks with you? Pfff. Yeah right. He must be affiliated with the club owner or something. That thought accompanies you until you get to his car a couple hundred meters behind the club. When you stop in front of the expensive and luxurious Range Rover, your jaw drops. He casually just walks to the passenger’s side and opens the door for you, then looks and you. – What’s wrong? – he genuinely doesn’t realize. -Is this your car? - you ask a stupid question. He laughs softly and nods, finally understanding your surprised look. - Let’s say money is definitely not a problem for me – he chuckles. Still amazed, you walk to the passenger’s side and blush at his act of kindness. No guy ever opened any door for you, you’re not used to being treated like a proper lady. He quickly sits next to you on the driver’s seat and takes off his hat. His hair is a beautiful shade of faded pink. _“An idol? No way…”_ you ignore the thought again, in denial. He ran his long fingers through his thick hair in such a cool way, it made you feel all kinds of ways. He turns to you, his expression shifting from a light smile to a slightly concerned – if you don’t feel safe or okay riding in my car we can walk, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, I know it’s hard to trust a person you just met.- You quickly shook your head – No no, I trust you. You seem nice – you feel a wave of shame hit you. He chuckles softly and starts the engine. – Well thank you for trusting me! - he laughs, - So, do you feel like drinking something? -, - Sure! – you reply nervously. After a 10-minute drive you reach an incredibly fancy hotel, and he parks his car right in front of it. _“Are we really… at a hotel?!”_ you suddenly feel overwhelmed. Now that the possibility of something happening is getting real, you kind of chicken out. What if he thinks you're someone who does these things all the time? He senses your uncomfortableness and reassures you – I know this hotel has the best 24h bar service you can find in Seoul, I thought I’d be more intimate than a busy bar in the middle of the city. But we can go wherever you wish. – he explained in a relaxed tone. You realize that your stares must have given him the impression that you’re creeped out and quickly tried to act nonchalant – I didn’t know that! It’s fine by me, I’m actually curious now. -


	2. Chapter 2

He gets out of the car and quickly comes on your side, opening the door. You enter the hotel lobby and the doorman bows to him and opens the door for you both. The hotel was as beautiful as you expected it to be, lavishly decorated, giving off a classy and sophisticated look. You head to the bar and as soon as you enter it almost reminds you of the club with its dim and romantic lighting, but the music there was soft and slow, and there’s almost no one at that hour of the night. You both sit down at one of the pretty tables, and a waiter immediately takes your order. _“Damn I wonder how much a night would cost here…”_. You feel slightly out of place, but then look at Hyungwon: he’s sitting comfortably, looking around. His outfit was casual enough to go clubbing but he seemed to fit perfectly even in such a classy place and that reassures you about your simple dress. He notices your stare and turns to you, smiling warmly. Now you can see him a bit better and he’s drop dead gorgeous, his smile is incredibly bright and sweet, he could easily be a model. – So, Y/N, do you live in Seoul? – No, I’m here just for a year as an exchange student. Me and my friends actually live a couple kilometers away from here in a student residence. – you suddenly remember your friends. You quickly check your phone, no texts. Weird.

-This area of Seoul is very active and fun for young people, I’m glad you’re enjoying your time in Korea – he answers kindly. His voice is also kind and warm, you start wondering what kind of person he is. -So, what do you do for a living? – you ask. -I work in the music industry. I’m a singer and a DJ, but I don’t like to brag – he chuckles, a bit embarrassed. _“so he **is** an idol or something!”_ you’re surprised, but you try to play it cool. – that must be the best job ever right?- - Yes, I am truly blessed to do what I’ve always dreamed. – His reply seems a bit rehearsed, I bet his job must have various downsides as well. Before any of you can say something else, your drinks arrive. He thanks the waiter and raises his glass while looking straight into your eyes. You blush and clumsily raise yours too. – To a lucky encounter – he smiles at you and takes a sip of his drink.

You’re absolutely fascinated by him. The way he holds his glass, wetting his hands with the small drops of water running down the cocktail glass, the way he wraps his thick lips around the straw, still looking at you with those deep eyes. You’re usually shy but tonight, for some reason you forget about that and stare right back at him. His expression changes from curious and sweet to lustful, the same expression he had while you were dancing earlier. You feel your heart rate go up. He puts his glass down on the table, licking his lower lip. – I hope it doesn’t feel weird to have a date like this with a guy you just met. I really liked you as soon as I saw you, I’m usually not as direct but I felt a strange attraction to you and couldn’t give up without at least trying. – _“Usually not so direct? He must not realize how direct he's been all night”"._ Wanting to express your feelings as well, you waited a bit, trying to find the right words. - I’m not someone who usually meets people in clubs, I just keep an eye on my friends and enjoy the music. It may sound cliché but you’re the first guy I really want to get to know better, despite meeting in a club – you answer shyly. He smiles and gently grabs your hand. His fingers are soft and long, a bit wet from the glass. The sudden physical contact surprises you, and it causes a wave of arousal and excitement in you, which you haven’t felt in a long time. – Do you have to go back to NB2? – he asked, his voice betraying his cool demeanor and letting his neediness through. You check your phone again, this time you see a group text:

-Me and Sarah are going to spend the night out! -, - yeah me too -, - I’m sleeping at this guy’s for the night too OMG finally getting some -,- So everybody will be out tonight… wait, but who has the keys? - you ask. - Jess does but I think she already left. I guess we’re all going to sleep out hehe - _“Great. Do you even have money to r_ _ent a room or something?”_ you frowned thinking about it. Korea is expensive and you don’t have an unlimited bank account. -Is everything okay? – Hyungwon asks. You look up from your phone, embarassed. - Yes, it looks like my friends won’t go home tonight…- your hopeless face betrayed you once more. -So you don’t have a place to stay? –,- Kinda… - He looked at you, his expression suddenly becoming serious. Then spend the night with me. -


	3. Chapter 3

-Then spend the night with me.- You think you heard wrong. Your face must’ve been giving it away because he repeated himself. – Spend the night with me, Y/N –. You don’t know what to say, your thoughts were conflicted between this being the most exciting thing ever happened to you and a voice screaming "what are you doing?!" inside your head. You take a sip from your glass, avoiding his eyes at all cost, while trying to figure out what to say. You feel his gaze on you, patiently waiting for your response. You look up and as soon as you meet his eyes, your heart clearly knows what it wants. Your body agrees. You finish your drink and as soon as you reach the bottom, without taking your eyes off the glass, you timidly say – Okay –. Without hesitating he gets up and grabs your hand helping you get up, placing his left arm around your waist as you start walking. Unexpectedly you both walk upstairs, without renting a room. “ _Does he already have a room? I guess he must hook up with a ton of girls”_. A million thoughts run in your mind and before you knew it he opens the door to a room, letting you enter first. You hesitantly step inside, and your jaw drops for the second time that night: the room was more like the size of your whole apartment. The whole room gave the same chill and sultry vibe, with warm dim lights and huge glass windows with a breathtaking view of the city lights. The décor was kept pretty simple and classy, with black and wood-color furniture, a flat tv screen, a tall vase with crème-coloured flowers and a comfortable couch. The huge bed in the middle was definitely the main focus of the room, suddenly reminding you why you’re here. You felt a familiar wave of excitement running all over your body, paralyzing you. Without a word he turned down the lights, leaving the room in semi-darkness as the light coming from the huge windows made it possible to see each other while being protected by the darkness. He gets closer to you, cupping your face with his soft hands, looking deeply into your eyes. “I could fall in love” he mouths those words in your ear with a sweet, deep voice. He leans in, kissing you slowly. That first contact between the two of you was electrict to say the least. You never felt such soft lips, they were plump and sensual, exploring yours gently but there was a devastating intensity in his slowness that made it incredibly erotic. Your whole body felt enthralled with sexual desire, you never wanted anyone as badly as you wanted him in that moment. His manners were respectful but you could tell he was holding back, so you decide to step it up and deepen the kiss. Your tongues intertwined passionately while your arms stretched and laid on his shoulders, pulling him in closer, your kisses becoming hungrier and rougher. He puts his hands on your hips pulling you against his already hard member, your knees felt weak. He moves behind you and slowly starts unzipping your dress, while leaving a trail of kisses as you get undressed, making you shiver. Without a word, he starts kissing your neck while pressing his cock between your legs, sending waves of burning desire from your womb up into your ears, where you could hear both your heavy breaths intertwined. It was a one-of-a-kind experience for you, who thought were unable to be sexually attracted to someone you didn't know. You turn back facing him, and he's already shirtless. His lean body is better than you could ever imagine. Thirsty to feel that skin against yours, you let him bring you on the beautifully made bed, you both lay down and that's when you realize you're already burning with anticipation. He must be feeling the same thing as he places himself between your open legs, pushing his hard cock against your sensitive and needy clit. Your indisputable connection makes it so you feel each other's needs, and as soon as he feels your pressure he starts grabbing you with the same hungry hands that grabbed your waist at the club. While keeping your mouth busy in a deep kiss, he starts exploring your breasts, slowly but firmly grabbing your right one and playing with your nipple. That makes you even more needy, your wetness grows and your vaginal walls start to automatically clench on that painful emptiness. Without any warnings he just slips his long fingers inside you, hitting your G-spot immediately, deep and intense. Without any time to control your reactions, you let out a deep moan, which seems to fuel him even more. He keeps tickling that sensitive spot inside you, moving only the tip of his expert fingers, hungry for more moans. You both stare into each other's eyes, yours half closed from pleasure, his burning with passion and desire. You timidly reach for his lower body, teasing his tip with your fingers just to start stroking his boner from the pants. He gets the message and takes them off, now you're both naked and saying you're ready is an understatement. You slide down towards him, opening your legs shamelessly, you just need to feel him inside, right now. -Should I...?- he asks, almost panting. _Hah, respectful till the end, huh?_ You're almost touched by his chivalry. You nod, not even able to say anything, and immediately feel him push against your opening. When he was finally inside you, your body couldn't have felt better. He immediately starts thrusting, he's much bigger than you expected and your intimate parts need to adjust a bit. It's also been a while since you had a man inside you, so the feeling is both amazing and vaguely familiar. You feel like you're about to reach your peak already, he pushes his rock-hard member inside you harder and harder, hitting all the righ spots. His moans are repressed, while you let yours reach his ears unfiltered and free, too busy feeling great to control yourself and what came out of your body. He leans in and starts kissing you, wrapping his long fingers though the hair on the base of your neck, slighly gripping and pulling at it, while his other hand grips your hip, thrusting harder. He then swiftly changes position, placing you on top while hugging you. Your body is moving on its own, feeling him so deep inside. He hugs your waist and starts sucking on your nipples, that's when you just lose it. You feel it coming closer and closer, he moves inside your from under in such a way that makes you think he understands you're close. You reach your peak and throw your head back, as he gives you one final deep, hard stroke, releasing himself as well. Sweaty and tired, you both fall on the bed, almost immediately falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As you fall asleep you can't help but let your imagination run wild. You couldn't believe you had such a thrilling experience with a famous person, in Korea, out of nowhere and now even spending the whole night together, let alone in such an expensive hotel. You imagined what he'd look like as soon as he wakes up, still naked, right there with you. You fell asleep lulled by exciting thoughts on your lover and all the things that could happen after that night. The warm light lightly kisses your face, forcing you to open them, and it's the next morning already. Upon opening your eyes and staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, you remember all the things that happened last night, the club, the hotel bar and then hot, passionate sex with probably the most beautiful man you've ever met. A wave of shame makes you shiver and hide under the blanket. As you do this everything seems static and silent, and you realize you're in fact alone. You immediately emerge from the bed sheets and look around, he really wasn't there. Somehow you felt sad and empty. _What did you expect, cuddles and breakfast together? What else, maybe a relationship?_ You scoffed at your own silly expectations. The room still smelled like him, which definitely made it harder to ignore the unpleasant feeling forming inside your chest. You take a look around and find your clothes the same way you threw them on the floor last night, so you take a deep breath and get up, then you head towards the bathroom to freshen up. You open the door and the bathroom alone could be a little apartment, it was gorgeous. You think why not take advantage of this paid room and decide to take a warm shower. After you're done, you already feel better. You get dressed and start picking up all your things, slam them into your purse and before leaving you check around the room to see if you forgot anything, when you notice a black business card on your bedside. You pick it up and notice a handwritten phone number on it and the name of the person you met last night: Chae Hyungwon, Starship Entertainment.

As soon as you get home, you realize you don't have the keys. Praying someone was home, you send a group message asking if someone could open the door. Sarah immediately replies: "Hey Y/N, I'll come right up!". Thank GOD. One of your roomates opens the door and lets you in, with a smirk on her face. You're tempted to ask "what's with that expression" but instead you just smile and go right to your room, last thing you feel like doing is explaining yourself to anyone. As soon as you put your coat and your purse down you immediately turn on your PC to look up his name. What you found were endless pictures, videos and songs by this kpop band called MONSTA X, and you recognize Hyungwon between all of them. You're absolutely shocked. _"I work in the music field" my ass, you're like an internationally famous singer!_. His status sinks into your brain way too slowly, but you eventually understand that he's a legit kpop idol. Hoping you didn't offend him with your blasé attitude last night, you also realize you have his personal number. You look at the phone ominously, and then shift your gaze to the business card. Should I text him? Call him? Pretend I didn't see the card and forget about this whole experience? You couldn't just call him like "hey dude, nice party last night, wanna grab a coffee?"! You ultimately decide, out of politeness but mostly out of curiosity, to text him your name and how you got his number, maybe in a way that was a bit formal. That way if he's busy or doesn't want to talk to you anymore at least he has the choice. You cringe a bit sending it, throw your phone on the bed and quickly run in the kitchen to make yourself breakfast.

After a good cup of coffee and some toast you finally feel like you're yourself again. You take the time to just enjoy sitting alone on the kitchen table, the sun playfully peeking from the open window and the gente breeze, making you feel refreshed. Alright, time to get to work. You remember you had some work to do on your computer so you finish tiding up after yourself and fetch you PC from the bed. You throw a look at your phone in case you recieved any notifications, and you notice your screen is glowing. Completely unaware you grab it and see an unknown number calling. You usually don't even answer unknown numbers but you've been looking for a part-time job so it could be an important call. You answer in Korean, -Hello?- there's a short pause and you start suspecting it was a scam or a joke.

-Is this Y/N?- a familiar voice answers calmly, and your slow brain takes a few seconds before being hit with the information. It was Hyungwon. -Yes! It's me!- you answer, a bit agitated. _I completely forgot I texted him! Why the hell am I nervous? Is it because I found out he's a celebrity?_

-Listen, last night was... it was something. I left my contact on your bedside so you'd at least know my name. I don't usually do these things but I guess everyone makes mistakes.- _Mistakes? What is he getting at?_ You keep listening in silence, -Well, I'm glad you're okay, I gotta go now.-

You suddently get your voice back -Wait so last night was a mistake? You never wanna see me again?- your tone was calm yet a bit angry. How could he just use you like that? -I don't know, but I apologize if I made you feel awkward or something. I'm not a cuddly type of guy, I don't know what you're expecting from me.- His voice was so cold and indifferent compared to last night. _I guess you can't judge someone from a one night stand._ -I don't expect anything, thank you for calling me back. Have a great day.- You hang up in his face, that will let him know I can be as cold as him. Your heart ached a bit but you had work to do and you couldn't let yourself be distracted by a kpop idol who made a mistake. You throw yourself into work and time passes pretty fast, it's suddently almost dinner time. Your flatmate knocks on your door, -Hey Y/N, wanna get dinner and drinks with us? No one feels like cooking-, you nod and smile, -I'll get ready.-


	5. Chapter 5

You finish up your work and turn off the pc, then you start looking around for inspiration. What should I wear? You suddently get a flashback of Hyungwon unzipping your dress last night. You blush and push that thought away, you should forget about him. Unconsciously you choose a pretty sexy outfit and you of course fit your make-up accordingly. After you're all ready you throw a baggy cardigan over for balance and a pair of semi-formal shoes with just the right amount of heel to make tie the look together. You looked like a present ready to be unwrapped. You emerge from your room and your roomates look at you, raising a brow. -Wow you're so pretty Y/N! I guess we'll have to go to Gangnam or Itaewon tonight!- they all seem excited and ready to party... again? _Damn these girls sure can keep up with this party life, I feel old even if I'm their same age!_  
You all get in the taxi together and choose a nice restaurant that has great reviews. The place itself looks simple yet elegant and sophisticated, but there's not many people. _Weird, it's like the 4th best restaurant in the area, and it's on a Saturday._ You brush it off thinking people must already be drinking in other places. The waiter introduces himself and escorts you to a table, and after sitting down you open the menu. The prices were definitely Gangnam worthy, as there was virtually nothing in your price range. You kinda panic as you realize your friends didn't even say a word about it and that makes you the only one in your group broke. _Nice, I guess I'll eat ramen and rice for a week._ You try your best to order food that will make you full but also cost the least. Your friends order pretty much whatever they want. You all also get something like 5 bottles of soju, which was probably the least expensive item on the list. The food arrives and it's absolutely amazing, a very nostalgic and elegant fusion between various types of asian cousines. You don't regret splurging a bit for such a good meal and the night seems to be proceeding nicely. -Hey, so we were ALL sleeping out last night right?!- one of your roomates breaks the ice and the others follow excited; -Yeah omg I hooked up with this guy, he had the most insane apartment I've ever seen!- -Did you take pictures?- -Yes, let me show you!-. You respectfully take a look out of curiosity when you start noticing that all your friends were suddently looking at you. -Wait, Y/N was out too right?? Omg where were you? Don't tell me you had a hook-up!- _Oh nonono, this is bad, I don't want to tell them!_ -Uhm, I went for drinks with someone I met at the club..- you suddently interrupt yourself as your eyes pick up something of intrest. Hyungwon just entered the restaurant with 3 other guys. _WTF? Why is he here of all the places?!_ The waiters throw themselves at them, bowing and making brief small talk. They quickly take their coats and show the way to their table. It was 2 tables away from yours, the furthest one in the corner. As they walk towards it you pray that he doesn't see you. You keep your eyes down and hope he'll walk directly to his table. At one point one of your friends says -Y/N? Why did you go silent?- in the exact same moment Hyungwon and his friends were close to you. Of course he hears it and looks straight your way. He stares straight into your eyes while he walks by with the most indifferent face you've ever seen. He sits right across from you with his friends. You kinda wanted to die. _Goddamit I just forgot about him for a couple hours and he had to come to our same restaurant!_ You smile at your friend, determined to ignore him and have a good time. -He was kinda lame though, I wanna hear about your dates you guys!- and sure enough every single one of them had some crazy story to tell. The night passes, the bottles of soju end and the food was delicious, you somehow even forget you were sitting right in front of the guy who ruined your mood that day. The moment comes when you need to pay, and while you stand up and put your coat on, you quickly take a look at their table. Hyungwon is gone. _Phew, at least he's not going to ruin my mood again either ignoring me or staring at me like that._ You arrive at the counter and of course you see his back right there, paying for his dinner. -Oh he's so tall and hansome!- one of roomates says kind of loudly, you were all a bit typsy. He turns her way and smiles. -Thank you-  
 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ You pretend to look for money in your wallet while he leaves. He slightly brushes against your arm and your heart goes crazy. -He must be a famous guy, you don't see someone as good looking as that often!- The waiter smiles and tells you in a korean accent -He's also kind, he just paid for your dinner!-


	6. Chapter 6

_This is crazy. He didn't even smile at me, didn't even say hi or anything and he paid for our dinner?!_  
-Ooooh so nice of him! We HAVE to thank him!- one of your friend grabs your arm and since you were the most fluent one they put you right in front of his table, looking at you anxiously.  
-Pssst, go on tell him we appreciated it!-. You bow slightly, -Thank you for paying for our dinner-, he looks pleased. That's exactly what he wanted right? -...But I'd like to give you my part of the bill.- His smile disappears and his usual indecipherable expression takes its place. Got him. _You thought you could buy me like that?_  
-Fine, then I guess you'll pay for my drinks tonight then.- _Wait, what?_  
-Omg so you're coming with us??- your friends seemed stoked about it. -I guess I'll have to, how is your friend here going to pay her debt otherwise?-, and that little smirk was back on his lips.  
He brings you to a nice little bar in a lesser known part of Gangnam, dark lights and loud music. Without any need to say anything they smile at the workers and they sit down in a more private area in the back of the bar. You're still a bit typsy so you try your best to ignore him, but probably look a bit ridiculous. You dance with your friends but as soon as Hyungwon's friends join you, they all swarm around them. Of course. You decide to sit this one out and head back to your couch, where he was sitting, legs crossed, with a drink in his hands. You try to seem as confident as possible and sit far from him, sipping on your drink. He doesn't even turn to look at you. -What a coincidence huh?- you look at him and coldly reply -Yeah.- Your heart is beating faster, this is so awkward. You decide it's too embarassing to face him like that so you just grab a sigarette from your purse and head out. _Smoking will clear my head._ You realize you forgot your coat midway but you're definitely not going to go back to grab it, he'll think you're a dork. You're finally outside and it's definitely too cold. You light your sigarette anyway, you'll look cool in your sexy dress outside smoking right? You look at your right and admire Korea's beautiful nightlife. You remember why you're here and how much you wanted to be here, this has been your dream for a long time. You start thinking about your trip and all the things that happened since you arrived. Korea was truly your soul place.

You suddently feel something on your back and swiftly turn your head, startled. He was outside too, putting his jacket around your shoulders. -You scared me. I'm not co- -Shut up. You were too proud to turn back and grab your jacket so you'd rather freeze.- he scoffs. -Wow, thanks, now I feel so special- you answer in a sarcastic tone. He turns to you, almost mad you talked back but then nothing came out of his lips. -Are you following me or something?- _What?! This guy has some nerve!_ -I'm flattered you'd think I'm your stalker but I'm here to enjoy my night with my friends, if anything you're the one who tagged along out of nowhere.- Touchè. -You don't seem sorry about it.- You couldn't lie. The smell coming from his jacket was reminding you of his perfume and you were absolutely intoxicated by it. Your senses were weakened by alcohol. You don't reply. -Let's go back.

You both head inside and your friends were already bewitched by Hyungwon's handsome friends. -Y/N! Come dance with us!- you laugh awkwardly. -Heh, I think I'll take a taxi and go home, I'm tired today.- -No, come on, what are we going to do home?- -You don't have to come! Enjoy your night here- you said with a forced smile. One of Hyungwon's friends smiled at them and said -Yeah, just stay with us, I promise we'll behave- and winked.  
You grab your purse and call a taxi. Your taxi arrives and you say bye to all your friends, then before you were about to close the door something blocks it. -I'll come with you, I wanna make sure you're safe.- The taxi driver throws Hyungwon a dirty look from the rearview mirror then sighs. Your escort sits beside you and closes the door. After you tell the taxi driver your street name and number he nods and starts the engine. The whole ride is silent and a bit awkward; _I guess it's kinda nice of him to want to make sure I'm getting home safely._ He acted cold and indifferent all night, what were his plans? He was sending mixed signals and you couldn't wrap your head around it. _He was so sweet last night, I wonder what his true self is like._  
You arrive and both of you get off the cab. -Well, thank you, now you can go.- You say coldly as you grab your keys, open the door and quickly get inside. Phew, that was close. You take off your jacket. _Fuck_. It wasn't YOUR jacket, you forgot you're still wearing Hyungwon's. You hurry outside and bump right into him. - I-I forgot I got your jacket..- you look up and his eyes looked totally different compared to his cold gaze in the restaurant earlier. He pushes you inside and takes the jacket from your hand, throws it on the couch and closes the door behind him. He grabs your face and kisses you deeply. The same instant he does you realize you've been waiting for that the whole night. You promptly kiss him back hard, feeling your body heating up. He interrupts the kiss and looks at your horny face. -Not so feisty anymore, are you?- you look at him and then at his lips, not able to respond. -Where's your room?- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter inspired by the song "Blind", and I tried to make it longer since I haven't posted in a while. Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unprotected and rough sex, oral sex and ambiguous consent.

He pushes you against the wall kissing you deeply and you let out a moan. He breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes to look for consent. You say nothing and push your tongue back in his mouth. _That should do it_. Before you even have time to process what's going on you feel him just become a different person. As soon as he's sure you're on board with it he lets his inner instinct go wild and you percieve a certain force in his usually gentle manners. Is this the real Hyungwon? You bite his tongue softly and he immediately breaks the kiss and firmly grabs you by the nape of your neck. -On your knees.- 

His voice is firm and deep, and you lower yourself on your knees, until your face is at the same height as his belt. He starts unbuckling it to reveal a very hard and quite big member right in front of your mouth. He grabs your head with one hand and holds his dick with the other, pushing it against your lips. You open your mouth and stretch your tongue out a little bit, looking up at him the whole time. His expression is priceless, he wants it so bad. You take his whole lenght in your mouth at once and hear him supress a moan, and that turns you on like crazy. You start sucking and licking and he starts thrusting inside your mouth in such a dirty way, his hips moving on their own and his long fingers reeply tangled into your hair, pushing his hard member deeper with every stroke. As the rythm goes faster you can hear soft moans escaping from his mouth and you're seriously getting wetter than you've ever been. He lets out a particulary hard moan and suddently you feel a warm liquid invade your throat, making you gag a little bit. He throws his head back and then looks back at you. You still had him in your mouth, your eyes glaring with passion and your breath very heavy.   
You get up and he immediately knows what you needed so bad, your face was speaking for you. -Take everything off.- his bossiness was unexpected but extremely arousing. You start stripping and he does the same, but he's done way before you so as soon as his gorgeous body was completely naked, he grabs you by the waist and kisses you while undoing your bra and taking off what's left of your outfit. His long fingers go right to your hot spot, and you were embarassingly wet. He smiles against your mouth and looks at you with that cocky pleased expression from before. You blush but the embarassment is thrown off by your absolutely crazy need to feel him on you, his fingers are gently gliding through your wet lips, and the sensation was amazing. He inserts one finger inside your sensitive opening and you accidentally let out a moan, your nipples getting harder from the shivers. He uses his thumb to gently massage your clit while inserting another finger. His hands were strong as he wiggled his long fingers in a C-shaped motion, hitting that special spot. You feel your knees getting weak and your moans getting higher, but you don't care. You remember him enjoying them but this time he almost looks like he's in pain. _He's impatient_. You're impatient too, so you take his hard cock in your hand and slide it across your wet opening after gently pushing his hand away from it. It's incredibly hard and hot, and it feels amazing, it feels so right. He can't control himself any longer and turns your body the other way and pushes your upper body against the wall, making you face it while bending. He then proceeds to roughly penetrate you, letting out a grunt of pleasure. It felt amazing and your moans were the proof. He immediately starts thrusting deep and fast inside of you, holding your body with one hand on your hip and the other grabbing the nape of your neck, keeping your face glued to the wall. -I want you to take it all inside.- his voice was deep and you could hear his satisfaction and arousal which makes you go even more insane. He suddently stops, his tip was half inside of you. -Beg for it, Y/N-. No way. You try to move your hips so you could feel it more, but he blocks you holding both of your hips in place. -Tell me how much you want it-.  
You really, _really_ wanted it but you couldn't understand how he was so sweet and gentle the first time, and now he's so demanding and bossy. You didn't want to admit you were so into it, so you whine a bit and look back at him. He looks at you with a serious and almost mean expression. He starts teasing your opening, rubbing his hard member against your whole area, making you quiver. -I know you want it, but I wanna hear it-. You don't care about the embarassment anymore and manage to moan -P-please Hyungwon...- -Please what?- he starts gliding very slowly towards your hole. - _Please_ , fuck me hard-, you feel your cheeks getting red. You can hear him chuckle softly and as soon as he does he pounds his dick inside you so deep it almost hurts. You let out a loud, hard moan and keep moaning with every thrust. It's so raw and amazing, you feel like you're on the edge of cumming already. He must've felt it because he leans against you and blocks your wrists with his big hand against the wall, while the other one goes straight for your clit.

-N-no, I'll-, you can't even make a sentence, your brain isn't functioning properly right now. He starts massaging your clit and you feel yourself getting closer to climax by the second. -Let's cum together, shall we?- he says right into your ear, smutty. He starts going faster, almost too fast and you completely lose it. You let out a loud moan as you feel the orgasm coming, and right at the peak of it you feel his warm cum shoot right inside you, overflowing and completing your orgasm in a way you've never felt before.

You both fall on the bed, naked and tired. You feel your eyes close, but you suddently realize that if you fall asleep he's going to leave you again like he did last time. You decide to take every ounce of courage you have and confront him about what happened from the moment you met until now. You get up on your elbows and look at him. -Hey, listen you can't- - you suddently stop. He fell asleep right there, naked, in your bed.  
You feel a piece of your heart melt as you realize how happy you were that he was right there, sleeping and not leaving or treating you with disdain. He was just so vulnerable and naked (literally) right there beside you.  
You silently get dressed and leave him on the bed, covering him up with a blanket. You get your phone out and stare at the lockscreen, not really able to understand what happened. _He was detached the whole night, I thought he hated me. Maybe he's just using me?_ You didn't know why he decided to get involved again, you clearly heard him say on the phone that he's not intrested in you. Maybe he just needed to be physical with someone. But why you? He's clearly spoiled for choice, I'm sure an average-looking exchange student can't be his first choice when it comes to hooking up. _Stop overthinking it and enjoy the fact that you had the best orgasm of your life._ Ah yes, that was quite the big O for you, wasn't it? And he came too... thank God you're on the pill. You had a hormonal imbalance since you were a teen and you were lucky enough to find a Korean brand that was cheaper and better. You decide to make yourself some tea while you wait for him to wake up. _I hope my roomates didn't see him get into the taxi, they would definitely want to hear all about it tomorrow. By the way, we left them there with Hyungwon's friends... are they going to be alright?_ You decide to ask how the night was going in the group chat, to make sure they're alright and to maybe clear your concience.  
Hyungwon's friends seemed pretty nice but you can't judge anyone based on a first glance, it's normal that you're worried about your friends.

You grab your phone and open the group chat.  
Y/N: -How's the night going everyone?  
Sarah: -The tall hot guy left but his friends are great! We're going to another club now and we're definitely being treated like VIP'S! are you coming back? Are you okay?  
Y/N: -Sorry for leaving, be careful! I'll wait for you home :D  
Jess: -okaaaay mom, don't worry :')  
 _So they didn't see him follow me home, good. They think I'm home because I'm not okay, when in reality I just had great sex with an idol. I hope his friends are being nice._ You felt a bit bad for lying to your friends, but you weren't that close with any of them in particular and liked keeping your private life to yourself unless directly asked _. I did tell Hyungwon a couple things the night we met, I felt so at ease. Is he a cocky idol who likes to have sex with strangers, or a nice guy who wants to make girls feel comfortable and makes sure to have their permission before doing anything?_ You were already falling for him and couldn't do anything about it. His mood changes confused you but you were strangely attracted to both the nice guy and the bossy sex God.

  
Your thoughts suddently get interrupted by a noise coming from your room. You feel a kick in your stomach. Slowly approaching your room door, you try to guess what he's doing and get closer to the door, when it suddently opens and before you have the time to run away from it he's right there, dressed and awake. The opposite of how you left him. You freeze and he smiles. -Were you spying on me?- you blush. -Well I thought you were sleeping when I heard noises, so I came to check on you-. -Oooh, I see. You're worried about me?- he smiled as to mock you. He gets closer and looks at you. -Sorry for falling asleep, I was incredibly tired.- - _Don't worry, at least when you woke up you weren't alone..._ \- you thought. Your thought was so intense, you actually thought it out loud. -Sorry, I didn't mean to... -

His smile disappears and he starts walking towards the kitchen. -Look, I'm sorry for the other day, I never meant to make you feel used. I thought you were just looking for a hook-up and I was quite busy myself. I would actually like to get to know you..-


	8. Chapter 8

_Get to know me??_  
-What do you mean?-  
He looks a bit uncomfortable, as if he didn't expect any follow-up questions. -I mean, I'd like this to be something more than just a hook-up.- You don't know what to think, can you really trust him? You sure know you can't trust your feelings and your emotional self because your heart was already sold from the first night you danced together.  
-So how do you feel about me?- you decide to be quite direct. He smiles, you can tell he likes it when you don't beat around the bush. -I don't know yet. Look,- he sits down near the kitchen table with a leg on top of the other, -I honestly didn't mean this to be more than a one night stand. At the beginning, in the club, I wasn't even looking for something like that, it's not like I can do this often given the fact that I'm not exactly a regular person. I tried having girlfriends, it didn't work, so from time to time I like to feel something. Then I met you, and at first I liked your body and the way you accepted to dance with me, but then you gave off this vibe that I can't quite describe... You peaked my intrest more than I would've thought, so I decided to see what it will bring us. I never thought you'd actually text me and our meeting tonight wasn't planned. Yet, when I saw you I thought it was somehow fate...- he chuckles sarcastically, looking down.

You don't know what to say. Your head and your heart don't agree and you can't quite get a hold of either of them. He raises his head and pierces you with his eyes, direct and decisive. -Did I overwhelm you?- he laughs a little, brushing his hair in the back of his head. Seeing him like this makes you realize he's... human. He's not a celebrity, or a cold womanizer, or an elegant heartbreaker. Right there and then he's just a guy confessing his feelings. _I wonder if he meant to be so vulnerable._  
-Since you've been so open and sincere, I guess there's no point in me hiding what I think. I fell for you right away, which to me is inconceivable, because I can't fall for someone I just met. Then after we met you immediately gave me the impression you were just using me and didn't care, yet I still had butterflies in my stomach when I met you at the restaurant. I don't know where this is going to go, but I do know I want to see you again.-

Your heart was beating fast, but you were proud for not letting your overthinking get the best of you and ruin everything.  
He'll take his conclusions from what you said, you don't know either.  
-Well, we seem to agree on this much. We want to see more of each other, that's a start.- Now he seems more calculating, and once again you saw another side of him. How many are there, you wonder.  
He gets up and comes towards you, smiling. You panic and stretch out your arm in a handshake-like action. -So, we agree to be more than... bed friends?- You blush at your own stupid words, not even having the courage to face him. He laughs softly, taking your hand in his, shaking your fist and cupping your hand with the other in an affectionate manner.  
-Agreed.- he says, smiling sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short post, I'm a bit busy with work these weeks. Please bear with me!


End file.
